Sealed With A Kiss
by ImThatDaNgErOuSgirlYouKnow
Summary: Joley,Moe, Jiley one-shot based off Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apperatus


**Um hey... I'm debating on if i should stop making anything. I read and check the status on these and i know people watch them. If someone can tell me how to get my stories viewed more please tell me. If i don't get anything within 2 weeks I'm done. Sorry but I've had this account for a little over a year and started on my first story right away and got one review. I need reviews so 2 weeks... Here's just a one-shot on Joley**

**Song: Face Down**

**Artist: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Couple: Miley && Joe **

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

"I want you to stop hanging out with him," said the dark haired boy.

"He's my best friend Justin! You can't tell me who and who I can't hang out with," replied Miley.

"He has a crush on you Miley, and you're with me. I can't take that risk," he said back "If you want to stay with me then go tell him you can't be friends with him anymore."

Joe was walking down the front hallway when he heard them fighting. He stopped behind a few lockers listening to what was going on. Then it hit him "He doesn't want me with her," He thought, "Don't listen to him Miles,"

"No! I'm not doing that! He's my best friend and I have a little crush on him too. Yea I told you that while I'm with you but not anymore. Justin, you're a lying, self centered, son of bitch that needs to be let out of his cage and open his eyes to see what reality is around him," Joe's eyes widened listening to them waiting for the final words, "We're through."

Then the most unexpected thing happened and they were all there to experience it. Slap! Justin hit her with the back of his hand right on her left cheek.

__

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never going to happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

"Miley, this has gotten to serious. You need to tell someone," Joe said to her as he helped her cover up the purple and yellow bruise on her cheek. It had been about a day. She hadn't stopped crying from the pain and just the thought. Why would he do such a thing?

"Joe, it was an accident. It won't happen again," she said. "It won't right?" she kept asking herself in her head.  
"He loves me Joe".

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Miley shivered as she walked in the school. It had been 3 months and ever since Justin first hit her, he kept on doing it and apologizing after telling her he loved her and she kept falling for it every time and all it did was just bring on a fresh new set of bruises and sores. Miley told Joe she couldn't handle him being so over protective of her and she wanted to stop being friends. This didn't surprise him at all. He told Justin to stop and all it did was punishment on her. She told him she hated him and left him heartbroken, but not as much as her. They loved each other but couldn't show it. It killed them.__

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

The thing that Joe hated most was she let him do this to her. Why wouldn't she tell anyone? Why was she putting up with it? Why does she keep pushing them apart? The thoughts raced through his head as he threw pebbles in the lake water.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He heard a soft, beautiful, familiar voice say.

"You'd need a million to get to them he said back as she sat down next to him. He kept throwing rocks like he hated the lake or something. " Why do you let him push you around Milo? Can't you see what he's doing is wrong?"

"Milo? Joe you haven't called me that in year."

"That's beside the point Milo,"

"Yea,"

"Yea what?"

"Yea I know what he's doing,"

"Then why do you let him do it,"

"Everyone says we're the cutest couple, my dad wants us to get married after college, My family and his family are good friends and I can't risk them being hurt because of it,"

"So you're just going to let him hurt you because you don't want anyone else hurt? Milo, listen to yourself. You are the most caring and wonderful girl anyone would be lucky to even know and you think people will hate you and think your selfish because he beats you? Milo, I love you, and I want to be with you so much more than you know but this isn't you. See what he's done to you? He's taken your confidence and dignity and though over ever being that close to anyone Milo. I want to be there at the end of the aisle watching you come up to the altar with our Mamma's crying and Dad's about there. Why can't you let us be this way? You're pushing me and your friends away. Remember I said that i figured it out when Justin first hit you? I didn't figure it out, I saw it and I heard every word you said Milo," by this point, Miley was crying. She had in fact, loved him back.

"I love you too Joe, I really do," she sobbed.

"Then why are you letting this happening?" He asked as he hugged her.

"I'm scared,"

"Of what?"

"Of him Joe. He'll kill me if I break up with him,"

"See this is where you're wrong. I have a plan,"

She smiled and before he knew it, he felt her lips on his and they smiled as their moment happened. This was their time now.

__

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.

"I'm sorry Justin but we really are done now," She said confidently.

"No," he said his voice filled with anger as his grip tightened around her wrist, " NO! WE ARE NOT! I love you!" he said even angrier as he shoved her on the ground.

"NOW!" she yelled as the cops busted in and took Justin in cuffs, "don't you know never to hit a girl?"

"You don't have any proof," he shot back.

"Oooohhhh yes she does," a black haired boy said as he followed in holding up video and cassette tapes.

"You little bitch!" Justin yelled at Miley as Joe wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"See, you've got it all wrong. A bitch is a female dog, and he is not a dog, you are." Joe said grinning not taking his eyes off Miley. She was finally his and he was damn proud of it. The police dragged Justin out with a hard jerk and Miley smiled.

"Thank you Joe, for everything, I love you," She said softly

" I love you too Milo," He said back and sealed it with a kiss.

__

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.. 

Joe got teary eyed as he watched the girl of his dreams walk down the aisle right before his eyes. Just like he said 8 years ago. Their mama's cried while their dads where almost there. Before they knew it they said "I Do" and sealed it with a kiss. After, they went to their new home and went on a honeymoon in Ireland. Now they have 3 kids, 2 sons and 1 daughter. Every once and a while, they think about how it all started and they seal it with a kiss.


End file.
